Hades, Persephone, The Hero, And His Destiny
by Minusmelle13
Summary: clark and chloe deal with new people in their lives. one is a quick tongued reporter for the daily planet and the other is an EMT who has the charm and a dark secret. set in season 8 with other seasons mixed in. Chlark, Clois, Chlavis.


**A/N: I was watching the 8****th**** season of Smallville (for two nights in a row) and this idea popped in my head. Don't usually write fanfic for Smallville except one bad one I deleted long ago but tell me what you think. **

**Some context: LOVE chlark. But this isn't a Chlark story. Its = a Chlavis/Clois story. **

**About how I think Lois and Clark should of met and fell and love and how Chloe falls for (yes I do believe she did fall for Davis) Davis and his beast.**

**Chlark isn't endgame in this (only in my mind) but Clois is. Chlavis isn't endgame either; don't know if jimmy and/or Ollie will show up later in the story. Anyway…**

"Clark are you ready for your first day at work?" Chloe called to Clark from downstairs at the barn. Only doused in his t-shirt and failing to make his favorite blueberry pancakes Chloe wiped a small drip of sweat from her face. Clark finally came downstairs in a flannel shirt and jeans that would make any cow sigh. He super sped behind her and embraced her curvy figure with a light kiss on the neck. She giggled her sweet laugh that Clark loved so much.

"With you by my side, I'm ready to take on the world." Clark admitted. Chloe turned around and gave him a kiss on his pouty lips. Clark went over to the refrigerator and took out the glass jug of orange juice pouring himself and Chloe a glass.

After Chloe seemingly perfected ruining the pancakes she threw the disaster on a plate and handed it to Clark. Clark smiled. "I've told you a dozen times Chloe, you don't have to cook for me."

"I just wanted to be the Betty Crocker to your Thoreau. Even if I can't cook like her." Chloe said modestly.

"You don't have to be anyone but Chloe Sullivan. The woman I love." Clark brought her close to him once again Chloe conveniently looked away. It took along time for Clark to say those words with ease. After the non-stop "I love Lana Lang" train Chloe thought that there's was no hope. Even though Chloe was the one who knew his secret before Lana and basically everyone one else if you exclude Pete. Clark still loved Lana for what seemed like eternity. But dark Thursday rolled around and Chloe thought she was never going to see her one-man army again so she kissed him. And for some reason Clark kissed her back. Once everything aka Zod in the form of Lex Luthor was taking care of Clark came right to the daily planet and they talked a lot of things over. He told her he was thinking about it for a while but didn't want to ruin their friendship, she admitted the same thing then suddenly he kissed her again. The world wasn't ending this time. For Chloe it was just beginning. So they went out on a couple of dates one in which Clark brought her back to the farm. Chloe told him that maybe they should just remain friends that day. Then Clark took her in his arms and brought her to his room. From then on Chloe was in love. She took a free fall with him, letting all her doubts and inhibitions about Clark go. She let him love her. And first time he admitted it was one lazy day where she had her head in his lap and he was stroking her curls. "I love you." he said blatantly. It shocked her at first then she simply said. "I love you too." from there she knew he was hers and she was his.

Clark lifted her chin so that their faces met. "Is there something wrong?" he asked

"No. I just don't want you to be late Mr. Cub Reporter." she smiled up at him.

"More like Mr. Copy boy who seated across from someone named Lois Lane." Clark read her name off a paper. Chloe took it to make sure she heard Lois' name correctly.

"Lois works at the Daily Planet? I haven't seen her in ages! And she couldn't call me and tell me she worked only miles from where I lived?"

"Wait... You know Lois Lane? How?"

"Only by blood... She's my cousin." Clark gave her an odd expression. "You've never mentioned you had a cousin who was a reporter like you."

"Yeah... Lois was a resident army brat until she moved to star city and earned her stripes. The daily planet must've scooped her up faster then you can say 31 flavors."

"Well... She may be a star reporter but she's no Chloe Sullivan." he kissed her bottom lip and then went over to burn some toast with his eyes.

"So it's your first day on the job... Your not wearing that are you?" she looked down at his flannel shirt.

"Yes. What? There's nothing wrong with flannel."

"On the farm- no but at the daily planet it's a little... Out there wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't have time to change anyway." Clark looked at his watch he was going to be late if he didn't leave now. He gave Chloe another kiss and super sped out the door. Chloe figured she should get some things done too. She went upstairs to take a nice hot shower.

* * *

Clark walked down the stairs of the daily planet he stopped to look at his new badge "Clark Kent investigative reporter" he smiled thinly and made his way down the stairs. Then he saw a very beautiful woman with chestnut hair and a full frame that could match a coca cola bottle. She was on her computer looking something up when she noticed him. She looked over his beautiful features.

His raven black hairs big bulgy arms that were practically screaming for release from his very ugly flannel shirt, thick hands and huge fingers. Sexy. Lois thought to herself. But obviously not from this side of the tracks.

"Hi. I'm Clark Kent." he said while holding out his hand for her to shake.

She got up and looks him over again. Then shook his hand. "Lois Lane."

Clark went to sit down across from her. "Well I can see your a punctual one but what's with the wardrobe malfunction?"

"What?" Clark looked down at himself. "This is a nice shirt."

Lois scoffs hard. "Yeah ok. There's a rumor that there's a new CEO in town and she wants to meet everyone on staff. And you do not want to meet her looking like farmer john. Stay here."

Lois goes over to john's desk and takes one of his dry cleaned shirts. "Hey Lane! We discussed this remember? Boundaries!"

"Chill out smooth operator... I'm just borrowing your spare." she hands them to Clark and demands he go change in a phone booth. Clark goes reluctantly and then comes out minutes later looking like a new man. Lois looks him over and loves what she sees.

"So... How do I look?" Clark asks.

"Like someone who works at the daily planet and not a farm. Good work." they go sit back down across from each other.

"So I'm assuming your last job was farm boy extraordinaire before you landed at the big leagues?"

"You can say that. I own a farm."

"Really? How boring. So that means your not from metropolis right? Cause the last time I checked all there was out here was concrete and people with badder attitudes than new Yorkers."

"No I'm from a small town in Kansas. Called Smallville."

"Smallville huh? Where have I heard that name before? Oh right! My cuz is from there! I'm sure you know her since your town is microscopic. She's cute as a button short, blonde hair, nice smile...?"

"Seems we do have mutual people in common. Chloe right?" Clark said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes Chloe. Chloe Sullivan. How do you know her?" Lois asked.

"I've known her since the eighth grade. And she's-" all of a sudden there's an explosion that you can feel all throughout the daily planet. The ceiling shatters and people swarm in shock.

"Wow... And I thought today was going to be a slow Newsday."

Clark worried about what could be happening super sped out of the daily planet.

Lois looks around for Clark and he's nowhere to be found. "Clark?" Lois says to herself.

* * *

A bus explodes and everyone including Tess Mercer is saved. Clark carries her out of the bus in his arms. Tess looks up and sees her knight in shining armor. "I guess this is my stop." Clark smiles down at her as Tess fades out once again.

Chloe breathes in and out but it feels like nothing but smoke is in her lungs.

She knew she should've just kept going but there's always something about saving people that gets Chloe into situations like this. "Help me!" Chloe whispers before passing out.

Davis had seen a lot of things roaming the streets of metropolis at nighttime so he was used to seeing carnage and chaos. But nothing this bad in the middle of the day. He helped as many people as he could before he saw the blonde woman passed out on the ground. He ran over to her to check her out.

"Can you hear me?" he said to an unconscious Chloe. She didn't answer so he got out his oxygen kit and put it around her mouth.

"Breathe! Come on breathe damnit!" Chloe started to breathe in and out of the oxygen tank. Davis smiled once he saw she was breathing. He called out to another EMT to grab his things and picked up Chloe in his arms. Davis found an empty stretcher and put Chloe on it.

"She needs to go to the hospital... Now." the other EMT nodded in agreement and they loaded Chloe into the truck off to the hospital.

* * *

Clark came back to the Daily Planet and Lois pulled an army tank and stopped him before he could sit down.

"Whoa... What the hell happened to you?"

"There was a bus explosion outside I guess I got a little dirty helping people?" Clark dusted some ashes off his shirt.

"So let me get this straight... You're a corn fed homegrown farm boy reporter by day, and a self-imposed hero by night? All your missing now is a cape."

Clark simply laughed. "I'm not a hero. I just like to help people... That's all."

Suddenly the phone rings at Lois' desk. She runs over and picks it up. "Lois Lane..."

"Miss lane... You are listed as an emergency contact for a miss Chloe Sullivan? She's in the hospital being treated right now."

"Oh my god! Is... Is she ok? What happened to her?"

"The hospital just wanted to inform you that she is here she inhaled a lot of smoke during the bus crash and she has yet to regain consciousness."

"Ok, I will be right there!" Lois hung up and phone and got her purse.

"What's going on Lois?" Clark asks.

"Chloe is in the hospital. She's unconscious." Clark looked like his heart was going to stop. Lois was getting her bag and coat, ready to head out the door.

" You coming Dudley do right? You did say you know her."

" Yeah I am, I just have to get something, I'll meet you there." Lois nods and heads up the stairs. Clark then super speeds out of daily planet on his way to the hospital.

Chloe final started to stir and slowly her eyes crept open. There as a man standing over her and smiling.

* * *

" Oh your awake! Finally." Davis said.

"What happened?" Chloe asked him.

" I found you passed out near the bus, you inhaled too much smoke and I brought you to the hospital."

" The last thing I remember I was trying to save this girl… it seemed like she was in trouble so I went over to help then next thing I remember I'm here."

" I wish I could fill in the blanks but I guess I'm not going to be much help either sorry…"

"No- its ok. I think I figure this out on my own. But thank you for being my knight and shining armor in my time of need… I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Its Davis. And you're welcome Chloe. But I'm no hero, just doing my job."

" How do you know my name?" Chloe asked

" I looked at your chart. I hope you don't mind." He said modestly.

" No I don't mind at all, thank you for saving me. Really."

" Honestly I was just doing my job but if you ever need me to save you again… just ask." He smiled and so did Chloe.

"Careful Davis, or I might start thinking you have a crush on me, or is it you have a thing for damsels in distress?"

Before Davis could answer Clark came bursting into the Chloe's hospital room. "Chloe?" he said, "Are you alright?" He saw the bruise on her head and put her bang behind her ear. Davis looks away absently.

" I'm fine, thanks to Davis." She smiled up at Davis again and he smiled back at her. Clark turned around and smiled at him.

" Thank you for saving her." Clark offers his hand out to Davis. He shakes it and then heads for the door. " I should get going. Chloe… it was nice meeting you." He leaves before Chloe and replies and heads down the hallway. He watched over Chloe for at least an hour before she woke up hoping that she would see him and feel what exactly? Davis shook his head he didn't know what he was thinking. Beautiful girls like Chloe always had boyfriends. But the twinkle in her eye made Davis' heart flutter. For all he knew Clark could be a friend. He was going to give up that easily. Especially since he felt more drawn to Chloe then any other woman. Like she was screaming for him to come to her. He didn't know why but Davis decided he wasn't going to give in that easily.

To be continued…


End file.
